


Perfect Misstep

by ChrisRainicorn



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fair Game Week (RWBY), Fluff, M/M, atlas ball, extra fluff warning, fair game, like this is cheesy lskd, me writing clover:now a little bit of awkwardness.., qrow got it so bad yall, woo i wrote a short thing and im happy about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisRainicorn/pseuds/ChrisRainicorn
Summary: Qrow isn't really good at dancing, and to his surprise, neither is Clover. Though they find a way to work around that.(Written for FairGame Week 2020 Day 6: Atlas Ball)
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	Perfect Misstep

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so... apparently the writing part of my brain only works when canon hasn't been... _too kind_ to a ship... let's put it that way kdsgk. And honestly, I'm fine with that, after all, those are the ships that deserve a little more attention for content creators.
> 
> This is just a quick short thing I wrote this for FG week, I was actually planning to make a comic out of this idea, but realized I wouldn't have time to complete it so I gave a shot at writing. Which was good! That allowed me to go further than I would go with the comic!  
> It almost slipped my mind to post here as well skdjg, so I'm just fixing that real quick.

The music coming from the ballroom was dulled by the passing breeze flowing through the spacious balcony. It brought him an immediate feeling of relief, he was already getting sick of the same lifeless background waltz playing in an endless loop anyway. 

Qrow leaned his elbows against the marble rails, it felt cold to the touch and he appreciated the sensation. He had ditched the coat on his way up already, and now away from being surrounded by Atlas elite, fake laughs, boring music and trays of expensive drinks, he had to have some serious self-control to not jump off the railing and fly away from there.

He didn’t though. His nieces had been so excited about the ball and helping him pick his clothes, not being there when they would eventually want to leave would break their hearts. And it’s not like the event was _that bad_ , but he could only cause a certain number of waiters to stumble and see nearby couples stepping on each other’s feet during their dance for so long before feeling like he needed to get out of there.

Yet it seemed he wasn’t going to be alone for long.

“Getting some fresh air?” He had heard the footsteps approach, only turning to look at the newcomer after the question. Clover stopped by his side, leaning against the railing in a position similar to his.

“Yeah, you could say that.” His lips curled up as he spoke. “This kind of thing can get boring real quick.”

“Tell me about it.” He let out a sigh, throwing his head back. His hairdo was slightly messier than usual, a few strands of his bangs refusing to stay up like the others, maybe he had been dancing… Qrow diverted his eyes away the moment Clover spoke up again. “The kids seem to be having fun though.”

“Yeah.” He chuckled lightly. Before leaving the main area, he had caught a glimpse of Yang and Blake on the dance floor and he would bet they would stay there for a while. Jaune, Oscar and Nora had been obsessing over the huge chocolate fountain, and it didn’t take long for them to drag poor Ren into their taste testing. Ruby had been by Weiss’ side, trying to distract her partner from being that close to people she previously was associated with - she also needed some support to walk on her _stupid lady stilts_ so guess Weiss was there for that too. “It’s good to see them loosing up a bit.”

Clover didn’t say anything for a moment, Qrow looked over at him, finding him staring in that way that made the bottom of his stomach cold. “Don’t you think that you should be trying to loosen up yourself?”

“I am-” No he wasn’t, if the way he had already had messed with his hair, taken off his coat and rolled his sleeves up, and he _still_ felt like he needed to escape from something meant anything. “These events aren’t really my style.” Not a lie. “What about you? shouldn’t you be charming the guest down there instead of acting like you’re on patrol duty?”

“Ah, well…” Clover took his eyes off him a bit too quickly. And it took Qrow one more second for him to realize he had just used the word _charming_ to describe his ways. “You can only put up polite smiles for so long before you need a break. And it’s not like there’s a lot to do…” He drummed his fingers on the marble for a moment before continuing, “I’m not much of a dancer.”

“Really?” He raised an eyebrow, sending him a sideways glance. He could honestly imagine him as being a guy who would sweep people off their feet on a dance floor…

“Yeah.” Clover let out a bashful chuckle. “Good luck can get me to not trip on anyone’s foot, but it doesn’t make me good at it.”

“Well, that’s hard to believe.” He scoffed. 

“Why?” Clover gave him a lopsided grin. “Want me to prove it to you?”

“Hm, what.” He snapped his head back to his direction, Clover stepped away from the railing.

“C'mon, we don’t need to go on the dance floor though, it would be a disaster.” Clover chuckled as he took his arm in a swift gesture, turning him away from the snowy landscape beyond the balcony. And Qrow followed without a word, without thinking, without resistance, just blinking as he was led towards the middle of the open space.

The music was still muffled by how far they were from the actual ballroom, and the sudden thudding inside his ears didn’t help. They stopped in the center of the balcony, only a few feet apart, Clover switched the grip he had on his wrist for an offered open palm, and he waited. 

Only when Clover started to look unsure because of his lack of response, Qrow’s brain decided to respond - after all, it was pretty rare to see the lucky charm himself to act _unsure_ about something.

Clearing his throat, Qrow adjusted his hand over the one that had taken his arm. Clover’s smile brightened up in such a way it almost caused him to choke on his works before they even came out. Still, Qrow managed to speak up. “It sounds like it will be a disaster one way or another…” He grinned with an eyebrow tilt, as if he was just exchanging playful jabber before a mission instead of being pulled close for a dance. “I don’t have any luck stopping me from stepping on your feet.”

“Well, you’ll have to endure my terrible rhythm.” His tone was light as his laugh as Clover watched his own hand settle against Qrow’s side. Their eyes met then. “So I guess we are equal.”

_Equal_. He said it with the same tone as his _lucky you_ at the mines - he could tell because that single line had bounced inside his head for too long. And, of course, he ended this sentence with a wink as well.

“We’ll see about that, Lucky Charm.” He managed to splurt before it got too awkwardly late to add something to the conversation, diverting his gaze down at the same second, watching their feet so he could at least try to avoid stomping on his shoes as they tentatively started to move to the rhythm of the far-away music.

“Let’s not turn this into a contest for who will do worse, okay?” He laughed lightly, and Qrow lifted his gaze up instinctively just to watch. “With my luck, I might win that one." 

"Of course.” Qrow rolled his eyes. And in that second, they tripped on each other’s feet, the weird thing was that he wasn’t sure who was the cause of it.

“Sorry.” Clover scrunched his shoulders, giving his hand an apologetic squeeze.

“It’s alright.” He brushed it off with a lazy nonchalant shrug. Just some time ago, he would have said something like _it wasn’t your fault,_ or any other comment about his semblance instead. But he knew his dance partner would probably lecture him if he did that, so he just let it slide - they were both not perfect dancers, so it happens.

“Let’s just try again then.” They tried to match the rhythm of the waltz one more time. He was warm, Qrow noted. Or he was the one too cold from his time outside enjoying the Atlas icy wind. The contrast was jarring nonetheless, there was still an inch of space between their bodies but he could more than well feel the heat coming from the proximity - the touch he had on Clover’s shoulder and palm might as well be burning.

Every time he took his eyes off their feet there was some kind of misstep, followed by apologizing chuckles and quiet affirmations about them being okay. He had imagined Clover being the type of person to charm people away on the dance floor, yes, but he hasn’t actually considered he would do that with _him_. Well… he had, because he was the one imagining those kinds of things in the first place, but he didn’t take it seriously! And he would have never guessed clumsy waltzing and sheepishly smiles as being part of his routine.

But here they were, not even on a dance floor but in an empty balcony just for themselves instead, taking overly careful steps while completely ignoring the beats of the background music, after a quick conversation that had consisted in, as his nieces would have put, a lot of _gross flirting._

This was stupid. Because he had to admit those noisy brats were right. He couldn’t deny anymore that that had been flirting. He couldn’t pretend to not notice Clover’s attempts to be closer. He couldn’t just not say there was some real interest in there.

Especially with how he could feel Clover’s eyes locked on his face as they danced. He didn’t know why he had been so hesitant from looking up from their shoes to meet them - they were adults for gods’ sake! He was sure he was acting like a teenager right now.

Yet they were doing a slightly better job at keeping up with the music, until the point when it picked up as it arrived close to its end. Their steps became wider, and Qrow was sure he was about to cause them both to fall when Clover decided to be risky and pulled him along for a swift spin. 

There was no falling - much to his surprise. Qrow only noticed he had been holding his breath and had his eyes wide when they resumed to slow and steady side to side steps as the final and calmer seconds of waltz reached his ears. 

“Looks like we’re doing pretty good.” Clover tilted his head knowingly, and Qrow finally relaxed and looked back at him. 

He opened his mouth to respond, just to immediately trip on air and step on the edge of his shoe, making his leg bent in a weird way and bringing him down, exactly on the final note of the music.

He held back a curse as Clover held him in place, letting go of his hands to hold him by the waist with both his arms, pulling him closer and pressing their chests together as Qrow’s hands instinctively acted to get a firmer grip, lacing themselves around his shoulders. The music in the ballroom faintly continued its endless loop. He let out a huff. “What were you saying?”

Clover dared to chuckle, and now they were too close, being able to watch the way his eyes curved with his smile and feel the puffs of air from his breathing. “I still think it went well.”

“Hm, I didn’t know stepping on feet and falling were part of a good dance now.” His voice came out raspy and he had to clear his throat. They relaxed their position a bit, allowing Qrow to fully recover his footing, yet neither of them made a move to restore the previous distance they had between them. Clover’s arms were still around his waist and Qrow maintained his own around his shoulders, as if they had done this numerous times before.

“You know… I prefer that over any boring dance I just managed to go through it because of _luck_.” Clover started, pausing for a second to run his tongue over his lips. “I had fun… with you. Can’t remember the last time I felt that way.”

Qrow let the single note escape after a moment of silence. “Oh.” 

He had nothing else to say, because the implications from Clover’s words weren’t lost by him. He preferred a waltz full of missteps over a perfect one, _he preferred to be with him._

“I… I had fun too.” He didn’t like how quiet he had sounded, so Qrow let go of a breath, letting out a chuckle before continuing. “Can’t remember the last time someone endured a full dance with me.”

“That’s a shame… You’re a good dancer, Qrow.”

“You have some messed up standards.” He had to hold back an incredulous laugh. “But, hm- Thanks, for all that.”

He had expected Clover to smile at his words, but not the way he had _beamed_ , brightening up the entire balcony and making his heart skip a beat.

“Hm, what?” He was definitely not used to people staring at him like that, or holding him like that, or talking at him like that - just being with him like that. Gods, how long they had been flirting while hugging?

“You’re not dodging compliments anymore…” Clover’s words came out in a quiet breath, his eyes flickering all over his face.

“Ah.” He swallowed dry, he hadn’t even noticed… “Well- I guess… I know I would be up for a lecture if I did, so… yeah.”

“Good.” Clover’s smile was too close to a smirk now. “Because that means I can do that more often.”

Qrow just blinked, squinting at the smug, too confident, handsome bastard he had his arms around. He opened his mouth to speak. Nothing. Tried again right after, success. “… Why are you like this?”

“Like what?” He diverted his eyes for a second, Qrow could see he was holding back a bigger smile.

“You know-” He could feel his face burning.

“I don’t.”

“Clover…” It almost came out as a hiss.

“Qrow.” He bit his lip to contain a laugh.

“For gods’ sake- Just…” He let out a growl of frustration, bringing a hand to rub over his eyes with his thumb and forefinger.

“Yes?” Clover was having fun by seeing him get flustered, he could tell that very well.

“Just-” _Stop? Keep going?_ What could he want?

_What do I want?_

He had the answer to that. 

Taking his hand off his own burning face, he returned the grip to the back of Clover’s shoulder, sent a last challenging stare at the green eyes that shined a bit too mischievously for his liking, before closing his own, and pulling him in.

Clover kissed him back. Without even a split second of hesitation, not even giving a chance for Qrow to second guess his decision. And even if he knew that was probably the most probable outcome considering Clover’s actions, it still blew his mind in the best way possible. It started just as clumsy as their dance. Maybe because he wasn’t used to kissing someone who was smiling so much. What was the last time he did that anyway? What was the last time he was sober for it?

He only wondered that for less than a second, because that wasn’t the time for it. And he didn’t care. He was warm, Qrow noted. And he also sighed against his lips, and pulled him even closer, and breathed him in and tasted like mint and pineapples, he recognized the taste from the non-alcoholic beverages they had served downstairs.

They only pulled away when breathing became extremely necessary. Qrow kept his eyes shut for some lingering moments, he would have thought he had been hallucinating if he couldn’t feel the warm puffs of air hitting his skin as Clover recovered his breathing.

And when he did open his eyes, he was rewarded by Clover’s own staring back at him, with that softness that had taken him a good while to get used to, and now he didn’t want to live without it.

“So, hm- another dance?” Qrow blurted. Because he didn’t know what else to say in moments like these. Yet what he did know, is that he didn’t want it to end.

Clover let out a quiet laugh, resting his forehead on his, the sound light and lively, just like the stare he had on him. “Thought you would never ask.”

They got better as they went, there were still some missteps here and there. Yet, they paid no mind. That was what made their dances perfect, and they wouldn’t have it any other way.

* * *

[ ](https://www.deviantart.com/chrisrainicorn/art/Fair-Game-Week-Day6-Atlas-Ball-834856768)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked just as much as I did writing it! Knowing your thoughts about this would make my day since it was my first attempt writing them, so leave a comment if you can! :D
> 
> You can find my other FG week entries (some illustrations and comics) [here](https://chrisrainicorn.tumblr.com/tagged/fairgameweek2020/chrono). 
> 
> Thanks again and see ya around! o/


End file.
